The present invention relates to a pressure cooker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure cooker which has a temperature control device preventing the pressure cooker from exploding.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional pressure cooker has a main body 10, a cover 20 disposed on the main body 10, and an air vent valve 210 disposed on the cover 20. However, the air vent valve 210 will be choked while powdered beans are cooked therein. Therefore, the inner pressure of the conventional pressure cooker will increase significantly and the conventional pressure cooker will explode.